


Valentine Surprise

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Fred surprises his wife for Valentine's Day.





	Valentine Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Thevina for the beta.  


* * *

Fred watched his wife as she fed their youngest son, Patrick. He loved watching her with the twins. She managed to make it look effortless. She had no trouble telling between Joseph and Patrick. She swore that they had a different cry but he couldn't tell which one was crying and for what reason. The only way he could tell them apart is if they were in their cribs. 

 

Hannah didn't have that problem. From the moment they were placed in her arms she knew which was which. They may have been identical but to her they were each their own separate beings; she saw the subtle differences that no one else can see. 

 

Hannah looked up at Fred and smiled. "You're home early."  

 

Fred shrugged and then smiled, "It's one of the perks of being the owner."  

 

Hannah laughed softly and finished feeding their son. Once she was through, she stood and walked over to Fred. "Will you burp him for me? I need to grab a quick shower." 

 

Fred took Patrick from Hannah. "Sure, love." Hannah started to walk out of the room when he stopped her. "Take as long as you need, Mum is coming to get the boys." 

 

Hannah stopped dead and turned to glare at Fred. "Excuse me."  

 

Fred looked at her a bit sheepishly. "Mum is going to take the boys for the night." 

 

His wife just looked at him like he was nuts. "What do you mean take the boys for the night? Why?" 

 

Fred just looked at his wife who always remembered every birthday and every important event in their courtship. "It's Valentine's Day, love."  

 

Hannah's eyes went wide and tears started to form in her eyes. "It is? Oh Fred, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was the fourteenth." 

 

Fred walked over to her as she started to cry. He brushed the tears off her cheeks and smiled at her. "I know, love. You have been a little busy with this one and the one already asleep." Fred then started to pat Patrick on the back gently. "Now go take a shower and I'll get the boys ready to go." 

 

Hannah bit her lip and looked at the boys. "I'm not sure I'm ready for them to be away from me for the night." 

 

Fred sighed and continued to pat his son's back. He smiled when Patrick let out a loud burp. He walked over to one of the cots and placed his son in it. He then walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms. "I know you're not, but I want to spend this evening with you and only you. Call me selfish but this is the day that you came into my life. I would like to celebrate it with you...alone." 

 

Hannah sighed. "Okay, I'll try." She looked up at Fred. "I'm just not in the mood to go out." 

 

Fred smiled. "I know, and I have everything planned. Just go and shower or take a bath and I'll get everything ready for mum." 

 

Hannah nodded. "Okay." She then walked to Joseph's cot and kissed him lightly and whispered to him softly then she did the same with Patrick. With one last look she left the nursery and headed for the bathroom. 

 

Fred smiled when he heard the tub filling up. He knew that Hannah couldn't resist a long bath. Molly and Arthur arrived soon after to collect their grandchildren. They assured him that the boys would be fine and that if Hannah needed to see them that they were just a Floo call away.  

 

After they left, Fred went upstairs and into their bedroom. He laid out the nightgown that he had bought for her and a note asking her to wear it. He also laid down a vial of Invigoration Draught, he figured that she was going to need it. He then went back downstairs and started preparing dinner. He fixed all her favorites and had bought her favorite wine. He lit a fire and candles in the lounge. He then turned on the CD player that he had charmed to work around magic because she loved the Muggle music that she grew up with. Then all he had to do was wait for her to come down. 

 

Fred looked up when he heard soft footsteps on the stairs. He smiled when he saw Hannah in the nightgown he bought for her. He loved seeing her in red. She very rarely wore his House colors, but when she did, it was incredibly sexy. 

 

He walked to the stairs, took her hand and helped her down the rest of the way. He wrapped her in his arms and smiled at her. "You look incredible, love."  

 

Hannah smiled at her husband. "Thank you and thank you for the potion. I'm already feeling much better."  

 

Fred smiled. "You're welcome, love. I'm not sure how effective the potion will be; I know you're exhausted." 

 

Hannah nodded. "I am but eventually the boys will be sleeping for longer periods of time and I'll be able to get more rest." Hannah turned around and noticed all the work Fred had done. She leaned back against him and sighed. "You did all of this for me?" 

 

Fred smiled and pulled his wife closer. "Of course, who else would I have done it for?" He led her to the table and pulled out her chair. Once he was seated, Fred poured the wine and they tucked into their dinner. 

 

Fred enjoyed the conversation with his wife. The twins kept them busy, and they rarely just sat and talked anymore. Before they started dating, they had been friends first and he would talk to her about all kinds of things. Now most of their conversations had to do with the twins. 

 

When dinner was through, he presented her with his other surprise, a box of Special Edition Chocolate Frogs. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Oh, Fred, thank you." 

 

She opened the box and opened one of the smaller boxes and looked at the card and then laughed. She turned it around to show Fred. "I got a Ron card."  

 

Fred chuckled. "I still can't believe they put him on a card." Hannah put the card aside. "I'll save this for the boys, and it can be the start of their own Chocolate Card collection." 

 

Fred heard a particular song come on the CD player, and he stood and held his hand out to his wife. "Let's dance." Hannah smiled at her husband and took his hand. He led her to a place just in front of the fireplace and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, and they started swaying to the music. 

 

Fred sighed. "Mmmm, this is nice. I've missed doing this." Hannah agreed and looked up at her husband, and Fred leaned down and covered her mouth with his. He kissed her passionately, pouring everything he felt into the kiss.  

 

When the need for air arose they broke the kiss, and he looked at his wife and said, "Why don't you go upstairs, and I'll be up in a minute."  

 

Hannah smiled and headed towards the stairs. "You won't be long?" Fred shook his head. "I'll be right up." 

 

Hannah disappeared up the stairs as Fred quickly cleared the table. With a wave of his wand, he set the dishes to washing themselves. He then headed up the stairs and to his bedroom. When he walked into the room, he stopped short and smiled. His wife was lying on her back already sound asleep. He undressed and put on pajama pants, and then he crawled into the bed next to his wife. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then lay back on the pillows and covered his hand with hers. It wasn't long before he too was asleep. 

 


End file.
